Pourquoi ne suis je pas heureux?
by Crazy-Aiko
Summary: "Ce n'est pas Konoha, pas cette ville que j'aimais moi aussi, pas sans toi. Sans toi je ne vis pas, sans toi je ne fais que survivre."
1. Le nouvel hokage

**Pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureux?**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. (Même si j'aurais bien voulu Sasuke à moi toute seule...)

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru

**Rating: K+**

**Résumé: **_"Ce n'est pas Konoha, pas cette ville que j'aimais moi aussi, pas sans toi. Sans toi je ne vis pas, sans toi je ne fais que survivre."_

* * *

- Naruto Uzumaki, vous avez été choisi comme le nouvel Hokage suite à la mort par suicide de Tsunade –sama, veuillez accepter cette tenue, signe de votre nouveau grade.

D'un geste on me tend l'habit que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Je ne le prends pas. Ils attendent quoi ? Que je souris de toutes mes dents comme je fais d'habitude et être heureux de tout ça? Je n'y arrive pas.

C'est impossible pour moi.

Quand je souris, c'est à toi que je pense, quand je ris, c'est à toi que je pense, quand je pleure c'est à toi que je pense... Et quand j'essaye de ne plus penser, tes yeux apparaissent dans ma tête...

Je n'ose pas les regarder, eux et leurs mensonges, eux et leurs discutions, eux et leur façon hypocrite de m'admirer. Il y a 7 ans, ils me détestaient, je n'étais que le démon renard à 9 queues. Entre temps, rien n'a changé, sauf mes sentiments indescriptibles, et ce manque quand je pense a toi. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki pas leur sauveur qu'ils attendent tant.

Des acclamations résonnent dans la salle criant mon prénom deplus en plus fort. Elle vient à peine de mourir, et voila comment sa ville régissait, celle qu'elle aimait tellement, jusqu'au péril de sa vie, ils l'oubliaient en un rien de temps.

Elle, Jiraya, et toi. Ce n'est pas Konoha, pas cette ville que j'aimais moi aussi, pas sans toi. Sans toi je ne vis pas, sans toi je ne fais que survivre. Sakura la fille de mes rêves, avec ses rondeurs parfaites s'approche de moi en hurlant sa fierté.

Elle me dégoute, elle mais aussi toutes les autres, Hinata, Ino... Depuis que tu es parti, c'est après moi qu'elles courent, elles ne me connaissent rien de moi. Chacune prétexte que c'est grâce à son soutient que j'en suis arrivé là. Mensonges. C'est toi qui as toujours été la pour moi. Toi qui sais tout de moi.

Kakashi me cri que j'ai enfin put réaliser mon rêve les larmes aux yeux.

Mais quel rêve ? Celui d'un gamin de 10 ans rejeté de son village. Je voulais juste qu'on fasse un peu attention à moi, qu'on me dise que ce n'était pas ma faute si le village avait été détruit. Maintenant je sais. La seule attention, les seuls mots gentils que j'ai entendu dans ma vie, c'est toi qui me les ais dits.

Sakura me prend par le cou, et m'annonce qu'elle m'aime en m'embrassant, je ne réponds pas à son baiser. Ce n'est pas d'elle dont je suis amoureux. D'un geste je l'éloigne créant un silence long et pesant.

Ma main attrape la tenue qui désormais sera la mienne. Je ne l'a veux pas. Je la déteste. Mais si grâce a elle, j'aurais le pouvoir de te retrouver, je l'a mettrais. Je te retrouverais, et je te ramènerais à Konoha, j'en fais la promesse...Sasuke...

_oOo_

_Encore la même scène, encore et toujours depuis cette fameuse nuit. Même en rêve mes pieds ne me répondent plus. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je ne veux pas de tout ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte._

_Elle qui était toujours là pour moi, qui m'a si souvent remonter lemorale depuis que tu es parti, elle était la seule qui me restais._

_Et encore et toujours, j'entends sa douce voix, comme un murmure suppliant._

_- Naruto ne m'en veux pas, c'est juste que... Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui... Il était tout ce qui me restait et me maintenais en vie... Je crois même qu'au fond de moi, depuis toujours, j'étais amoureuse de lui..._

_Comme a chaque fois elle avance doucement vers la falaise, je sais qu'elle pleure, ça ne se voit qu'aux larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. __Elle me sourit pourtant. Pourquoi me sourit-elle? Pourquoi a t-elle tellement de mal à ne pas détaché ses yeux de mon corps pétrifié?_

_- On va trouver une solution! Arrête d'avancer! Ne t'approche plus de cette falaise, s'il-te-plaît! Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi.._

_Je vois mon corps me lâcher, et m'écrouler par terre, n'essayant même pas de la retenir. C'était son choix. Je suis si faible, si stupide, si vulnérable._

_Et je veux devenir Hokage?_

_Ils disparaissent tous, je ne fais que leur porter malheur. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est créer des problèmes, comme toujours, je ne peux rien faire a pars regarder cette vision si irréelle qui se déroule devant moi. __Ça semblait si impossible, elle qui était si forte. Non, ils étaient si fort. Je n'ai pas su les protégés, comprendre leurs problème. Je n'ai rien vu venir._

_- Prend soin de toi, Naruto. Tu deviendras le prochain Hokage, j'en suis certaine._

_- Tsunade! Tsunaaaadeeee!_

- Naruto? Naruto? Réveille-toi bon sang!

Encore la même voix, cette voix nasillarde qui me dérange a chaque fois que mes pensées ne vont pas vers toi, ou que je rêve d'autrechose que de ton corps.

- "Que me veux-tu Sakura?" Je suis déjà lasser rien qu'a l'idée qu'elle va devoir ouvrir sa bouche pour me répondre.

J'espère pour elle qu'elle ne me dérange pas pour une mauvaise raison, ou je crois bien que je la tue vraiment.

Déjà, juste en voyant comment elle se met un pot de peinture sur le visage et sa façon de glousser quand je ne fais que lui dire son nom me donne des envies de meurtre. Si je n'étais pas l'Hokage, je l'aurais déjà tué juste pour m'amuser.

- Nous l'avons retrouvé!

- Qui ça? Il faut que j'arrête d'espérer... Ça ne peux pas être possible. Sûrement un chat perdu.

- Sasuke.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Impossible.. Ma pression sanguine augmente de plus en plus depuis que ton prénom est sorti de ses lèvres.

C'est impossible.

- Où est-il? Répond moi! Où est-il? Le bureau sur lequel j'étais appuyer grince, tendit que je me lève d'un geste.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Naruto.

Qui a osé prononcer ces mots... Kakashi. Il est là, juste devant moi, totalement décontracté alors que nous venons enfin de retrouvé notre coéquipier.

- Tu n'as pas a me dire ce que je dois faire ou non Kakashi! Je m'élance en direction de la porte enlevant mes habits d'Hokage.

- Et si tu ne revenais pas? Et si ce n'était plus le même! Penses-tu vraiment arrivé a le tué? C'est un danger pour Konoha! Tu dois le tuer Naruto!

- Ça peut paraître invraisemblable et incohérent mais il a raison Naruto. Réplique Sakura.

- Dans ce cas, si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit, je le tuerais.

Et dans ce cas, je mourrais moi aussi...

oOo

Ça y est...

Doucement j'essaye de calmer mon cœur qui bat à une vitesse presque irréelle depuis que tu as posé tes yeux sur moi. Tes yeux si beaux se posent sur moi, et me donnent le tournis, ta bouche des pulsions que je n'éprouvais pas auparavant, ton corps, je n'ose même pas y penser.

Tout en toi m'attire. Tu es si différent des autres...

Tu me regardes étonné, ton état de stoïcien, c'est empiré, quelqu'un d'autre que moi n'aurais pas remarqué se petit changement sur ton visage. D'une certaine façon, être le seul à te comprendre me touche beaucoup.

Tu as beau avoir changé physiquement tu es toujours le même, toujours aussi seul, toujours aussi beau. Après des mois et des mois de recherche je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de te crier ce que je ressens en te voyant juste devant moi. De te prendre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu n'en ai plus de souffle, et te murmurer inlassablement à quel point tu m'as manquer et tu me manques encore.

Tu es juste là devant moi, sans bouger, presque hésitant. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant, comme si rien n'avait jamais changé, comme si tu n'étais jamais parti trouvé une force dont tu n'avais pas besoin dans les bras d'Orochimaru. D'une voix que j'essaye de aussi de faire passer pour naturelle j'interromps le silence qui c'était installé depuis déjà quelques minutes.

- Sasuke.

Juste un mot, juste ton mot, ton prénom, et déjà je me sens tremblé. Depuis le temps que ce nom n'était pas sorti de ma bouche, ça devait faire une éternité.

Tu remues au son de ma voix, au moins, tu n'es pas mort, ou sourd, c'est l'essentiel.

- Naruto... Pourquoi es-tu là?

Pour la première fois que j'entends plusieurs mots de suite sortir de ta bouche. Dans ton langage, ça revient à un "Salut Naruto". Voyant que je ne réplique pas avec autant de violence qu'aux fois précédentes, tu hausses les sourcils étonné.

- Où sont tes amis?

- Morts. Et tu vas finir comme eux si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es venu me déranger.

- Je suis venu te proposer un choix.

- Hn.

Faux espoir, tu es toujours aussi réservé. Un micro sourire apparaît sur mon visage, comme je n'en avais pas fait depuis des années.

Ce n'est qu'avec toi que ça m'arrive d'en faire, tu es le seul à me donner envie de vivre. Étrange n'est-ce-pas? Je ne le comprends que maintenant, après tant d'années de mensonges à moi même.

- Nous savons que tu projette de détruire Konoha, et mon devoir en temps qu'Hokage, est de te tuer ici, et maintenant.

Ta bouche s'entrouvre légèrement, je crois bien que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te dise que j'avais réussi mon rêve. Tu regardes un très court instant dans le vide, ton masque se brisant petit à petit. Si ce n'était pas toi, Sasuke, j'aurais même pensé que tu étais triste. Mais ça doit sûrement être mon imagination. Tu baisses la tête comme si tu hésite entre deux choses, sûrement me tuer, ou m'écouter finir.

- Hn.

J'aurais presque aimé que tu me traites de baka stupide.

- Cependant. Ma voix s'assombri. Je ne veux pas te tuer. Je ne pourrais pas te tuer.

Sans le vouloir, j'accentue sur le mot "pourrait". Ta tête se relève légèrement à ce mot.

- Ton choix est simple, tu as une semaine, sois tu rejoins Konoha, sois je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer, et malgré tout, je le ferais quitte à en mourir après.

Ma voix me trahis dans cette dernière phrase. Je sais que tu l'as sentis Sasuke, mais tu ne me le fais pas remarqué.

- Bien. Alors tue-moi.

En quelques secondes sans même que tu es le temps de bouger, je me retrouve juste à coter de toi, mon épaule touchant la tienne.

Ta main tiens ton katana fermement s'apprêtant a le sortir de son fourreau, je la retiens avec force. Mes doigts touchent, les tiens avec une douceur que je ne me reconnais pas, tu frissonnes. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je me met à apprécier ce moment, comme si celui-ci allait durer une éternité. Ma tête se pose sur ton épaule si frêle.

- Reviens avec moi, reviens à Konoha Sasuke. Reviens pour moi.

* * *

**Je suis de retour \o/**

**Pour vous jouer... Hum _*Sors*_**

**_*Rentre*_ En espérant que vous avez aimé! _* Se penche*_ Reviews ?**

**Aiko**


	2. Je suis de retour

**Pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureux?**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. (Même si j'aurais bien voulu Sasuke à moi toute seule...)

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru

**Rating: K+ (**Pour le moment **)**

**Résumé: **_"Ce n'est pas Konoha, pas cette ville que j'aimais moi aussi, pas sans toi. Sans toi je ne vis pas, sans toi je ne fais que survivre."_

**Note de l'auteur: **Vo

"Je suis de retour"

Toujours POV Naruto :

Une semaine... Et toujours rien.

Une semaine que j'attends qu'un miracle se produise, un miracle qui n'arrivera pas. Je suis vraiment stupide, TU me rends stupide. Stupide de t'avoir couru après pendant toutes ces années. Stupide d'espérer que tu reviennes et que tout recommence comme avant. Stupide de penser que tu tiennes encore un petit peu à moi. Stupide d'être amoureux de toi.

J'aurais dû écouter Kakashi, j'aurai dû mettre mes sentiments de côté, les mettre au plus profond de moi, et te tuer quand je le pouvais. J'aurai enfin pu continuer à vivre, sans toi, enfin une vie normale. Pourtant, je sais que malgré tout, je n'aurai pas réussi.

- Naruto-Sama.

Un anbu apparaît devant moi.

- Oui ?

- Le conseil à déclarer que si au coucher du soleil, Sasuke n'était pas revenu, ils enverront quelqu'un pour en finir.

Pardon ? Ils n'oseraient quand même pas...

- J'attendrai jusqu'à l'aube. Allez dire au conseil que je serais la seule personne à pouvoir lever le petit doigt sur lui. Si j'apprends que ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne n'a pas respecté ces ordre je le tuerais sans hésitation !

- Bien Naruto-Sama.

La porte se referme, je peux enfin me décontracter. Mon regard se perd à travers les vitres, plus particulièrement sur ma statue. Depuis le temps que je rêve qu'elle soit là, devant moi, et moi à ce bureau...

Je serai fort, je DOIS être fort. Pour eux. Pour Konoha. Pour cette ville dans laquelle je suis né, malgré ma différence, malgré tout ce qu' « ils » disaient derrière mon dos.

Ma vue s'assombrit, et les rêves reviennent, les rêves où tu es là, à mes côtés, les rêves où quand j'ouvre les yeux, je rencontre les tiens.

**oOo **

Pov Sasuke :

Je suis si impatient de te revoir... Étonnant non?

C'est vrai que te voir si posé, si calme, si triste, juste pour moi, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je ne peux décidément pas mourir. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, je l'aurai laissé me tuer. Après tout je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, j'ai tout perdu. Grâce à toi je garde espoir. Et puis, tu es mon meilleur ami. Il n'y a rien d'autre que ça, une grande amitié entre nous.

J'escalade la fenêtre derrière toi après avoir esquivé les quelques gardes qui gardaient le village. Pourtant, je n'ose pas m'approcher, rien que ton dos si rassurant, si grand, impose le respect. Je me rapproche de toi, et m'installe sans faire de bruit à côté de toi. Sans le vouloir, je me mets à fixer ton visage endormi. Je n'ose pas te toucher.

Attends, c'est quoi ce délire? Comment ça, je n'ose pas te toucher? C'est quoi cette phrase? Depuis quand je suis sentimental? Je me dégoûte. Pourtant c'est vrai que tu es si mignon quand tu dors...

Ma main passe dans tes cheveux si doux. Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais? Tu n'es pas beau, ton visage n'est pas parfait, ta peau n'a pas l'air si douce et fragile... Tu n'es pas... Beau...

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Quand je t'ai vu il y a une semaine, la différence sur ton visage entre le passé et le présent m'a choqué... Mon cœur a explosé, sûrement la peur que tu m'imposais, ou alors le fait de te revoir après si longtemps.

Je m'éloigne de ton corps trop bouleversant pour mon bien. Un pas, et quelques uns s'en suivent. Sans même m'en rendre compte je me retrouve contre le mur comme une bête terrifiée. Mes jambes me lâchent, je m'effondre par terre.

Qu'est-ce-que je fais là? Je suis revenu te pourrir la vie. Je mérite de mourir. Tue-moi, tue-moi qu'on en finisse avec tout ça. J'ai si honte de ma lâcheté. De toute façon, désormais, rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Je me déteste, moi et mes airs supérieurs, comme je déteste ce que je t'ai fait endurer égoïstement.

- Tu es donc venu...

Pardon? Ma tête se relève à une telle vitesse que ma nuque me fait mal. Je croise tes yeux d'un bleu océan. Tu me regardes heureux, avec le même genre de regard qui fait perdre à n'importe qui tous ses moyens. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable avec mon air désorienté, recroquevillé dans mon coin.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ces quatre mots. " Je veux vivre"? Non, ça semble égoïste et sans sentiments. Je suis sans sentiments, mais incapable de sortir une phrase comme celle-ci. "Tu m'as manqué"? Et puis quoi encore? 'Manquerait plus que je te jette des fleurs...

- Je...

Aller, je dois trouver quelque chose...

- Je... Je suis de retour.

Je n'aurai pas pu faire pire. Tes yeux étonnés me le prouvent. Pourtant je ne décèle aucune méchanceté dans tes prunelles si bleues. Tu te lèves. Reste assis, ne t'approche pas de moi comme ça!

Tu t'accroupis devant moi, ton sourire s'allonge, si beau, si rassurant. Tu as l'air si heureux de me revoir... tu t'approches encore plus et me réponds doucement trois mots qui se répètent encore et encore dans ma tête.

- Bienvenue chez toi.

Mes bras s'avancent, mais retombent mollement par terre. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne le fais pas. Ça fait trop de choses d'un coup pour moi. Et je ne suis pas gay. Je suis déjà assez mal parti pour le moment, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Après tout, tu n'es que mon meilleur ami et tu ne me considères que comme tel. Ça ne me rend pas triste. Savoir que tu tiens à moi vaut mieux que tout le reste.

- Hn... Usuratonkachi...

**oOo **

- Le conseil a fait son choix. Et a décidé, qu'une nouvelle chance sera laissée à monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa ici présent. Dès lors, celui-ci sera surveillé de très près par des anbus qualifiés, et recommencera sa formation de ninja depuis le début. Un sensei devra donc être désigné...

- Je le serais.

Je me détends au son de ta voix, si ferme, tu es si sur de toi. Dans ce tribunal, tu es comme une bouée de sauvetage. D'une certaine manière, ça me rassure si c'est toi qui es désigné pour m'apprendre ce que je sais déjà. Les autres ninjas ne me regardent que comme un déserteur, comme un meurtrier. Ce que je suis.

- Mais! Naruto-Sama! Vous êtes l'Hokage! Alors que ce n'est qu'un...Un...

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu fronces les sourcils.

- Et alors? En quoi est-ce un problème?

Tes bras se croisent, et un chakra rouge sort doucement de tes mains. Sûrement Kyubi.

- C'est-à-dire que... Je... Mais...

Pauvre gosse, il est terrifié.

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, désormais, il est sous MA responsabilité, est-ce clair?

Tu m'impressionnes, à ne pas reculer devant leurs regards si mauvais. Des souvenirs d'avant que je me décide sur un coup de tête à déserter reviennent. Tu étais aussi têtu avant aussi. J'aime cette part en toi. Si enfantine, et si mature à la fois. Le ninja qui veut ma mort semble t'en vouloir mais il n'ose pas te contredire. Il a bien raison. Si tes yeux le pouvaient, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

- Bien. La séance est donc terminée.

Je sors de la salle après toi. Et je te suis silencieusement dans le couloir. Tu tournes comme au ralentis la tête vers moi, et après un petit sourrir rassuré, tu me murmures;

- Allons dans mon bureau.

**oOo**

Un silence pesant pendant lequel tu cherches quelque chose dans tes dossiers. Je me demande bien ce que c'est. Tu relèves la tête.

- Tu te sens capable d'y retourner?

- Pardon?

- Au quartier Uchiwa, tu serais capable d'y retourner?

- Ne me prend pas pour un être faible Naruto...

Des images me reviennent en tête. Je sens mes poings se serrer, et ma mâchoire se crispe. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé. Je veux juste rester avec toi.

Pourquoi veux-tu que j'y retourne? Tu veux te débarrasser de moi? Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux inquiets... Je suis déjà une gêne pour toi, incapable d'arriver à affronter mon passé.

Alors j'irais... J'irais dans ce quartier, je suis un Uchiwa. Rien ne me résiste.

- Les clefs?

Tu les poses sur ton bureau. Il doit encore y avoir l'odeur du sang sur elles...

- Narutoooo! Mon chéri!

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, et une femme brune aux cheveux très longs et aux yeux blancs entre dans la pièce sans m'accorder un seul regard. Sûrement Hinata. Après tout, si je me souviens bien , elle était amoureuse de toi. Elle a réussi à t'avoir. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

- Hinata...

Je déteste la façon dont tu prononces son prénom. L'envie de la découper en morceaux est si intense que je m'oblige à regarder le sol. J'attrape mes clefs et je disparais.

Quelques secondes... Une ou deux de plus et mes sharingans auraient été activés. Un meurtre dès mon premier jour... Pas terrible. Malgré tout, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Tu es à moi.

Je ne sais pas clairement ce que je ressens pour toi, peut-être juste de l'amitié, peut-être plus. Pour le moment, je préfère ne pas savoir.

**oOo **

Et voilà, le moment tant redouté est arrivé "youpi".

Mais sérieusement qu'est-ce-que je fais là? Je le sais pourtant très bien que je n'ai pas la force de me retrouver face à tous ces souvenirs!

Je voulais juste ne plus être cette gêne pour toi.

Le rythme de mon coeur augmente. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je tremble de peur. à chaque fois, au même endroit. Ironique n'est ce pas? Je tourne la clef, et entre dans la pièce principale, elle me donne envie de vomir. C'est si sombre, si poussiéreux.

Les taches de sang on disparut. Mais si je ferme les yeux je les voient encore. Elles sont présentes, partout autour de moi. Je sens leurs odeurs. Je peux même encore entendre des bruits sourds tout autour de moi.

Non, ces bruits la, ce ne sont pas des souvenirs pas cette fois. Il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce.

- Qui est là?

Personne ne me répond, les bruits continuent.

- Qui est là? Répondez!

Mes jambes me lâchent. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je m'écroule sur le sol de la façon la plus inutile qu'il soit. Je ne peux plus avancer, je le sais. Un coup de vent referme la porte derrière moi me laissant dans le noir. Je ne vois presque plus rien.

Il y a une présence qui s'avance vers moi, j'arrive à la sentir. Une ombre...  
Ou plutôt, un corps. Il rampe sur le sol. Je sens ses ongles agrippé le bois en un grincement qui s'accentue petit à petit.

Plus il s'approche plus mon rythme s'accélère. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. J'ai peur Naruto. Je veux que tu sois là, je veux que tu sois avec moi. Le corps prend peu à peu forme. La forme d'un homme. Un homme qui rampe, et qui tend sa main vers moi. J'étouffe un hurlement.

Cet homme est ... couvert de sang. Je connais ce visage... Mes yeux se ferment avec force. C'est impossible... Pitié aide moi Naruto. J'ai besoin de toi... Pitié...

* * *

Voici un autre chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Merci aux quelques messages encourageant ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer!

**Petite parenthèse : **Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fanfiction "La vie est belle et tu es comme elle" je pense la continuer et faire un lemon.

Aiko


	3. Tu es le seul, tu es l'unique

**Pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureux?**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. (Même si j'aurais bien voulu Sasuke à moi toute seule...)

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru

**Rating: K+ (**Pour le moment)

**Résumé:**_" Ce n'est pas Konoha, pas cette ville que j'aimais moi aussi, pas sans toi. Sans toi je ne vis pas, sans toi je ne fais que survivre."_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 : Tu es le seul, tu es l'unique**

**Pov Naruto :**

Tu sors de la salle, et déjà j'éprouve une irrésistible envie de te revoir.

Ton sourire... C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire comme ça. Es-tu heureux ? Heureux de me voir avec cette... Fille ? Je déglutine difficilement. Ça ne doit pas ce passé ainsi.

Tout devrais ce passer comme je le souhaite, ce serais tellement plus simple. Avec Hinata... Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses illusions ou même que tu croies que je m'intéresse un tout petit peu à elle. Tu es le seul, tu es l'unique. Elle est insignifiante par rapport à toi. Bon oui, c'est vrai, elle est belle, mais tu l'es 100 fois plus. C'en est incomparable.

Je repousse Hinata sans même la voir. Je suis sure que même si je ne pensais pas a toi en se moment même... Je ne l'a verrais quand même pas, elle est si... Ennuyante. Toi tu ne l'es pas. En tout cas tu ne l'étais pas. As-tu changé ? Ton voyage avec le serpent pervers t'as peut-être transformé... J'espère que non.

En faite, je ne sais rien de toi. Tout ce que j'ai vu pour le moment ne te ressemble pas. Ta façon de te conduire à mon égard, qui a l'air si gentille, si vulnérable, cette partie là, je ne la connaissais pas. Je veux tout savoir sur toi. Que tu te laisses aller, et que tu me confies tout tes secrets. Plutôt rêver. Tu restes toujours Sasuke Uchiwa malgré tout.

Je veux te voir, je DOIS te voir. Peux importe l'excuse je l'a trouverais en chemin. Je me lève avec souplesse.

La porte de mon bureau n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi lorsque je l'entends, Hinata s'est dirigé énervée vers Sakura, je l'entends murmurer des choses sur moi, beaucoup de choses.

- " Naruto n'est qu'un stupide gamin impulsif, je me demande comment il peut être Hokage, il ne mérite pas ce poste... " Crache t-elle comme si je l'avais profondément blesser.

Pourtant elle devrait avoir l'habitude, je ne pense pas qu'un homme c'est déjà intéressé à elle... Sakura rétorque lasse. Elle a de quoi, maintenant que j'y pense, je lui en ai fais voir de toutes les couleurs.

- " De toute façon il ne s'intéresse qu'à lui... "

J'éclate de rire et sors de la pièce. Bon je l'avoue, je ne suis peut-être qu'un gamin impulsif, c'est vrai. Je suis aussi peut-être un idiot après tout, le nombre de fois que tu m'as dit ces mots. Pourtant une de ses paroles inutiles est fausse, celle qui dit que je ne m'intéresse qu'à moi. C'est totalement faux, je ne m'intéresse qu'à toi. Nuance

**oOo**

L'air frais m'ébouriffe encore plus les cheveux, j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de me recoiffer. Après tout, beaucoup de monde les préfèrent comme ça.

La façon dont ils volent au loin me fait remarquer qu'ils ont poussés. Le temps passe tellement vite. Tu es arrivé à me mettre dans un tel état de léthargie que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Pas de beaucoup heureusement, mais maintenant ils m'arrivent à peu près au niveau de mes épaules, un peu comme ceux de mon père. Que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas connu. Alors je ne veux pas y touché. Ce serait comme couper toutes traces qui prouveraient qu'il était bel et bien mon père. Ironie du sort.

Quel est le pire, avoir vécu depuis son enfance seul, ou avoir perdu ses parents tués par son propre frère. Dans les deux cas personne ne mérite de les connaîtres.

Tu as pris tes clefs, tu es donc sûrement chez toi maintenant. Chez toi... Je n'y suis jamais allé. Malgré mon autorité d'hokage. Je crois que je n'ai jamais réellement eu envie de savoir ton passé sans que ce soit toi qui ne me le racontes. Je me dirige en sautant de toit en toit vers le quartier Uchiwa.

oOo

Arrivé devant ta porte, j'hésite. Peut-être que tu préfères être seul en se moment, pour réfléchir. Non, je dois y aller, maintenant ou jamais. Je toque, pas de réponse, j'ouvre la porte d'un geste sec. Et là, le noir m'envahit, mais pas un noir quelconque, un noir glacial, un noir qui annonce la mort. J'avance vers les ténèbres.

- " Sasuke ? " Personne ne me répond, je réessaye inquiet. " Sasuke ? Il faut qu'on parle... "

Toujours rien, mon cœur bat vite dans ma poitrine. La porte était ouverte, et la piste de chakra s'arrête-la.

Tu ne peux être que là.

- " Merde Sasuke ! Je sais que tu es là alors réponds moi ! "

J'entre et regarde sans trop faire attention la pièce, personne. Un gémissement s'élève derrière moi. C'est pas vrai... Sasuke... Je me précipite vers le corps étendu.

- " Sasuke! " Je le secoue.

Tu ouvres tes yeux, du sang en coule. Un gémissement d'horreur s'échappe de mes lèvres.

- " Naruto... " Tu me prends dans tes bras.

Je ressers l'étreinte, tu arrête de trembler. Tu t'apaises. Quelques minutes après, qui passèrent bien trop vite à mon goût, tes yeux s'ouvrent d'horreur et d'un geste brusque tu me repousses par terre.

Ma tête a heurté le mur. Aie.

- " Ne... Ne me touche pas! Je ne suis pas comme toi! "

- " Enfin merde Sasuke! Tu ne veux même pas que je t'approche! "

Si tes yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà mort. La porte s'ouvre, et tu en sors énerver. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du y aller aussi fort.

- "Attends Sasuke!" Je sors à ta suite et te retins par le bras disponible, tu t'empresses de sortir ton katana et le pose sur ma gorge menaçant. Ce que tu peux être têtu parfois! S'en est presque mignon.

Tu approches ton visage du mien énervé. À ta place ce n'est pas ce que je ferais, surtout que déjà que j'ai du mal à me retenir de ne pas te sauté dessus avec tes cheveux emmêlés et tes larmes sur tes joues.

Ah ce que j'aimerais être cette petite goûte! J'essaye de prendre un air sérieux et de cacher au plus profond de moi l'air dominateur que me fais prendre Kyubi parfois.

- " Qu'est-ce-que tu veux? Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi? Tu crois que je vais redevenir le petit garçon faible et insignifiant que tu as connu? Je ne suis plus le même Naruto merde!"

- " Tu es le même. "

Même pas besoin de réfléchir, la réponse est sortie tout de suite, j'avais tord de douté. Tu n'as pas changé. Bon c'est vrai, tu n'as plus les même yeux, tu es encore plus sexy, et mon dieu ce que tu peux être beau, tu as toujours le même regard. Ce regard qui me rend fou.

Je souris, tu es toujours mon Sasuke.

- "Non, désormais, je suis bien plus fort que toi!"

- " Ah oui? " Ça promet d'être intéressant. " Je te parie que non. "

Tu me regardes dans les yeux, et tu me souries un air de défis sur le visage. Ce que tu peux être sexy quand tu fais ça...

Tu retires ton katana de ma gorge et recule de plusieurs pas. Je soulève un sourcil. Intéressant. En un mouvement je me retrouve près de ton oreille. Tu sursautes.

- " Qu'attendez-vous monsieur Uchiwa? " Ma voix se fait plus séductrice que je ne l'attendais. Mais le fait de me retrouver si près de toi, deuxième fois en si peu de temps dérègle toute ma concentration. Tu frissonnes. Très intéressant.

J'esquive sans problème ton katana, ce coup n'était pas destiné à faire mal. Sans avoir bougé je n'aurais eu qu'une égratignure, à mon avis, il était plus supposé repousser ma tentative de séduction. Alors comme ça je te ferais de l'effet? Surprenant.

- " Je vais te tuer. " Et bien, ce n'est pas gagné niveau approche.

Tu lances des kunai et quelques churikens. Je les évitent sans aucun effort.

- Tu crois quand même pas m'avoir avec ça?

Je t'en lance aussi amusé, sauf que toi tu ne les esquive pas et disparaît dans un nuage de fumé. Merde. Je me retourne et esquive ton chidori à quelques secondes près. Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, je saute sur l'arbre.

Tu me regardes d'en bas visiblement contrarié. Ma seule réponse à été de te tiré la langue comme un gamin. Et après je m'étonne que tu ne me prennes pas au sérieux. Tu disparais. Encore un clone.

- " Je m'ennuie! " Mentis-je pour t'énervé, je ne suis pas maso, mais j'aime quand ton regard inquisiteur me sonde.

- " Tu vas utiliser ton chakra comme à la vallée de la fin? Kyubi c'est ça? " Fut la seule réponse que murmure ta voix curieuse à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Tsss... Je ne t'ai même pas sentit arriver. Après m'être giflé plusieurs fois mentalement, j'hoche la tête.

Des mauvais souvenirs. Qui ferait mieux d'être effacé. Mais qui ne le veulent pas, ton visage a quelques centimètre du mien, plusieurs années plus tôt, et moi qui fait semblant d'être évanouis.

À ce moment-là, je voulais... Je ne même sais pas ce que je voulais réellement. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais cette envie... Ce désir étrange de vouloir t'embrasser et t'avouer que j'étais en manque de toi, de ta présence, de ton sourire si rare soit-il. Depuis le début. Je ne comprenais pas mes sentiments. Je ne les aie compris qu'après, quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, sans toi à côté de moi. À ce moment-là, je me suis dis que la vie n'étais plus si belle lorsque tu n'étais pas là.

- " Monsieur Uzumaki! " Ma tête se tourne si vite vers toi que ma nuque me brûle. " J'attends! "

- " Non..." Je souris et te regarde dans les yeux. " Prouve-moi que tu en vaux la peine!"

- " Vos désirs sont des ordres... " Ta façon si naturelle de me parler me choque, tu as l'air si... Décontracté.

Tu susurres presque; - "Kuchiyose no Justu" Un serpent géant semblable à celui qu'avait invoqué Orochimaru lors de son combat qui l'opposait à Jiraya apparait.

Je répète la même phrase, mais à la place d'avoir un serpent, ce dresse un crapaud. Le crapaud de Jiraya, Gamabunta, tout aussi grand. Heureusement que le quartier Uchiwa est vide, sinon on croirait à une attaque de l'Akatsuki.

Ton serpent ce jette sur Gamabunta, et celui-ci réplique, encore et encore, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent le dessus. Quelques temps après, ils tombent tout les deux d'épuisement.

Je saute de la tête de Gamabunta, tu fais la même chose. Mes jambes ne répondent plus, je stop tout mouvements. Pourquoi? Parce que tu me lances "le" regard, le genre de regard qui te paralyse et te donne envie de mourir sur place. Ce n'est pas juste.

Tu t'approches de moi tranquillement, enfin, tranquillement, on dirait plutôt un lion qui se dirige vers sa proie. Difficilement je recule d'un pas, ton sourire augmente. Ah ah, très drôle, là je suis vraiment rassuré.

Tu avances encore, et encore, beaucoup trop près jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Kami-sama j'aimerais t'embrasser... Mon attention ne se porte que sur elles. Ma bouche s'assèche. Tu t'approches de mes lèvres. Je m'approche aussi quand, d'un geste brusque tu me pousses sur le sol.

Complètement désorienté je ferme les yeux, lorsque je les rouvre je te vois t'assoir sur mon ventre. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu... D'une main tu attrapes les miennes et les mets au-dessus de ma tête comme si elles étaient attachées par des menottes. J'essaye de les retirés mais sans succès. L'autre main se pose sur mon torse Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça...

- " J'ai gagné. " Tu exploses de rire. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et d'indignation. Je me suis fait avoir.

Je détourne la tête vexé, Sasuke baka.

Je rétorque amèrement " Bravo t'es le meilleur, t'es content? " .

Ta main si bien placé ce retire de mon torse, se pose sur mon menton, et essaye doucement de le tourner vers lui pour me forcer à le regarder. Je résiste.

- " Naruto. " Ta voix paraît plus douce. Non, je dois résister, sinon je vais encore me faire avoir. Je crois que je t'ai vexé. Tu lâches mes mains, je les croise sur mon torse. Les tiennes viennent ce placer des deux cotés de ma tête.

De toute façon tout ce qu'il t'importe c'est d'être le meilleur... Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas? Tu le sais que je suis fou de toi... Et tu utilises ça contre moi? Je ravale des larmes qui essayent de coulés. Ce que je peux être con! Tu se moques de moi depuis le début! Le coup des larmes chez toi, c'était du bluff, un coup monté, pour me faire souffrir encore plus. Dis moi que ça ne t'amuses pas... S'il-te-plaît... Dis moi que... Que tu m'aimes, même si c'est faux. Même si ça doit te l'arracher de la bouche.

- " Naruto regarde moi. " Je refuse de te regarder. " S'il-te-plaît. "

Je finis par tourner mes yeux vers toi exaspéré. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, je retombe de nouveau dans ton piège. Non mais aussi, ce regard totalement perdu, comme si tu t'inquiétais de ma réaction de ta part c'est...  
Très bouleversant. Je m'oblige à rester froid.

- " Quoi? "

- " Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive? Tu m'en veux? " Arrête de t'inquiété pour moi merde! Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour les autres!

- " Je... T'en veux? Je t'en VEUX? Merde Sasuke! Tu joues avec mes sentiments! " Je me relève sur mes coudes, à quelques centimètres de tes lèvres.

- " Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Naruto! Depuis quand j'ai déjà joué avec les sentiments des autres! Surtout les tiens! "

- " Pourquoi surtout les miens? "

- " Euh... Parce que... " Tu hésites à répondre. Puis tu finis par murmurer :" Parce que c'est toi... "

Un long silence se fait, tu rougis de plus en plus. Je ne comprends rien.

- " Sasuke... J'ai quoi de plus que les autres? "

Tu détournes le regard. Regardes moi, regardes moi...

- " Tu es... différent. "

- "Ça on me le dit souvent. Je suis en partie le démon renard à neuf queues. Et je suis l'hokage."

Tu t'empresses de me répondre visiblement résigné.

- " Ce n'est pas ça. "

- " Alors c'est quoi? "

- " Je... Tu... Hum... Tu... Me provoques sans le vouloir des choses que je ne veux pas ressentir. "

La réponse adéquate que je réussis à dire fut : " Gné?" Puis un " Tu peux répéter?"

- " Merde Naruto déjà que ce n'est pas facile! Tu pourrais au moins y mettre du tiens!"

- " Nani? Teme! "

- " Hn, Usuratonkachi... "

- " Continue... " Je crois savoir ce que tu veux dire... Pitié que ce soit ce que je pense que ce soit...

- " En faite, je suis... " Il fut coupé par l'arrivé d'Hinata.

- " Naruto? Mon chéri? Je peux te parler? " Tiens, je suis plus le stupide gamin impulsif ? Tu te redresses et la regarde sans qu'aucunes expressions ne paraissent sur ton visage. Pourtant je peux bien voir que ton poing et ta mâchoire sont serrés.

- " Sasuke? Tu ne devais pas me dire quelque chose? " Mais dit moi ce que je voulais me dire merde!

- " Non... Rien. Il n'y a rien a dire." Ta voix est beaucoup plus froide que celle de tout à l'heure.

- " Tu viendras habiter chez moi. " Murmurais-je décider. Je me contrôlerais pour ne pas te sauter dessus.

- " Hein? Pourquoi? "

- " Tu sais très bien pourquoi. " Nos regards ce croisèrent de nouveau. Tu parais anxieux, puis finis par abandonner. Je ne veux plus que tu entres dans cette maison.

- " Bien. " Tu t'éloignes vers le camp d'entrainement. De toute façon tu finiras bien par trouver.

- " He! Sasuke!"

-" Quoi? "

- " À toute à l'heure... " Je jurerais avoir vu un sourire passer sur tes lèvres. Tu baisses les yeux et disparais. Je me tourne vers Hinata énervé et l'écoutes raconter ses fausses histoires complètement stupides de nous deux. Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment envie d'être ce soir..

**oOo**

À bientot pour la suite!

Aiko


	4. Aimes moi Naruto

**Pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureux?**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. (Même si j'aurais bien voulu Sasuke à moi toute seule...)

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru

**Rating: K+ (**Pour le moment)

**Résumé:**_" Ce n'est pas Konoha, pas cette ville que j'aimais moi aussi, pas sans toi. Sans toi je ne vis pas, sans toi je ne fais que survivre."_

* * *

**" Aimes – moi Naruto " Chapitre 4**

Ceci est un Songchapitre! Comment ça ça n'existe pas?

Musique à écouter en lisant ce chapitre : Mickael Miro - L'horloge tourne

**Pov Sasuke :**

- " À toute à l'heure... "

Naruto Uzumaki.

Même ton nom me donne envie.

Ton corps sous moi, tes yeux qui me regardent avec une envie non contenu, ton odeur si douce et si masculine à la fois, tes lèvres si tentantes, ta peau si brune par rapport à la mienne d'une couleur beaucoup trop pale... Le spectacle magnifique du bleu de tes yeux embués qui essayaient de me dire la frustration que tu ressentais...

_L'horloge tourne, les minutes sont torrides__  
__Et moi je rêve d'accélérer le temps._

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOh_

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOhOh_

Moi aussi. Moi aussi je voulais aller plus loin. Mais j'ai pris peur, et j'ai osé mentir prétendant que ce qui m'inquiétait au moment même était de gagner. Je n'ai pas gagné. J'ai perdu. A cause de toi.

Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive Naruto... Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Je n'aurais jamais du revenir, tu n'aurais alors jamais pu briser ce masque de haine que je m'étais si bien entretenu lorsque j'étais avec ce serpent vicieux et ses acolytes.

J'avais eu tellement de mal à me le créer, et toi, d'un seul sourire tu l'as totalement supprimé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Je te déteste pour ça. Je déteste ce que tu me fais devenir. Une vieille loque.

_Conscience : Pourtant il y à quelques heures tu n'avais pas l'air de le détester hein?_

Toi tu la ferme!

Un moment de courage me prends, ma main avance vers le bois foncé de la porte dans l'espoir d'arriver à toquer, mais je la repose sur la poignée. Je cogne ma tête sur le bois sans bruit la laissant fatigué sur la surface froide de ta porte.

_L'horloge tourne, les minutes infanticides_  
_Et moi je rêve de remonter le temps._

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOh_

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOhOh_

Je le sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard. Le problème c'est ce que moi je ressens.

C'est bien la première que je ressens vraiment quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Et c'est déjà troublant. Je n'imagine même pas ce que pourrait ressentir les personnes normales, qui ont une famille, des amis... Il y a beaucoup trop de sentiments contradictoires.

Mais quand je te vois devant moi. J'ai envie de te crier mon désespoir.

_Conscience: C'est parce que tu l'aimeeeeuh!_

De... L'amour ? Après tout, ces sentiments, ce n'est pas naturel, si ? Après tout je ne suis pas gay, si ? Des images apparaissent dans ma tête, je baisse la tête les joues légèrement plus rouges.

Il y a à peine quelques heures j'étais sur le point de t'avouer des sentiments alors que je ne sais même pas s'ils sont réels ou non.

Je suis là, devant ta porte, et je n'ose pas rentrer, comme si... Comme si j'étais une sorte de vierge effarouchée.

J'ai plus peur de ce que je pourrais faire si j'entre dans cette piece que d'entrer vraiment à l'intérieur. Les minutes s'écoulent encore et encore..

J'ai essayé de retarder ce moment le plus possible mais... Les heures sont passées si rapidement ! Elles se sont transformées en secondes.

_L'horloge tourne, les minutes se dérident_  
_Et moi je rêve, tranquille je prends mon temps._

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOh_

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOhOh_

Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé quand je t'ai quitté pour te laisser avec Hinata ?

Humm alors que je me rappelle bien...

Je suis allé voir Sakura encore une fois... Elle m'a présenté sont nouveau petit ami, Sai. Ton « nouveau coéquipier »Tsss... Il me ressemble beaucoup trop pour son bien. Elle m'a dit que si jamais je voulais, je pourrais rester chez elle, plutôt que chez toi, que sa porte était toujours ouverte. J'ai accepté. Si je suis là, c'est juste pour te le dire, et repartir.

J'ai parlé avec Sai. Mon cœur s'est noué quand je l'ai entendu parler de toi comme si tu étais son meilleur ami. De quel droit ose –t-il s'approprier ce qui est à moi ?

Arg, je n'ai quand même pas pensé ça si ?

Mais en même temps, Je suis content pour elle, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'elle continue encore à m'aimer malgré que je la repousse.

Ahhh si t'avais vu ça ! Sai m'a regardé comme si j'allais me jeter sur Sakura pour coucher avec elle.

Désolé, Sai, mais y a pas moyen...

Non, sérieusement je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Tu es si... Si... Différent !

Et maintenant je vais faire quoi ? Je vais arriver chez toi et te faire : Tiens Naruto ! Tu m'attendais ?

_L'horloge tourne, les minutes sont acides__  
__Et moi je rêve que passe le mauvais temps_

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOh_

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOhOh_

Il est quelle heure là ? Je tourne la tête 23h50.

Tu vas me tuer.

Un geste me stop net de tout mouvements, je sens que tu avances vers la porte. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente.

Je sais que tu m'attends, je sens ta présence, et tu as sûrement aussi senti la mienne, pourtant tu attends encore quelques minutes.

Finalement tu restes, et t'assieds contre la porte dos à moi.

- Tu n'entres pas ?

- Hn.

- Si je suis allé trop loin pour toi tout à l'heure on peut tout oublier...

Je ne lui réponds pas, un silence ce fait. Je m'installe de la même position que lui, de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Dis-moi quelque chose s'il-te-plaît ...

Un nouveau silence.

- Aimes-moi Naruto.

- P... Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris !

- Mais... Mais ... Je... Tu...

- Ecoutes, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai envie de rester avec toi, j'ai envie de te dire tellement de choses... J'ai envie d'être pour toujours à tes coter, j'ai envie de me réveiller chaque nuits dans tes bras, j'ai envie de vivre ma vie à tes cotés. Mais...

Ta voix met du temps à arriver, je la sens étranglée, dans un sanglot. Pourtant tu essayes de reprendre contenance face à ma déclaration. Parce que vois-tu, ce n'est pas un conte de fée. Il y a un « mais »

- Mais ?

-Mais regarde les choses en face... Je ne suis pas comme ça, je m'en sens incapable. Je perds tous moyens en ta présence, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé, ou été aimé, je n'ai jamais su ce que signifiais réellement ces sentiments. Je ne pourrais pas vivre une relation comme celle la. C'est pour ça... Que j'ai décidé d'aller habiter chez Sakura.

Ne m'en veut pas Naruto.

_L'horloge tourne mais son coeur se suicide__  
__Et moi je rêve, je rêve du bon vieux temps__  
_

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOh_

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOhOh_

- Tu... Bien. Si tu en as envie. Vas habiter chez elle.

Je me relève tremblant, c'est fait.

Je commence à partir quand j'entends un hurlement de douleur sortir de ta maison. J'ai mal. Encore plus que je ne l'aurais pensé possible. J'hésite... J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te dire que tout ça n'était qu'une blague, de t'embrasser. Mais je ne dois pas. J'ai trop peur que ça me fasse mal.

Un second hurlement encore plus puissant résonne. La pluie coule le long de mes joues... Ce ne sont pas des larmes. Je ne veux pas souffrir, tout ça, ça fait vraiment trop mal. Il vaut mieux arrêter maintenant... Il vaut mieux arrêter maintenant... Mes jambes tremblent encore.

Je cours le plus vite que je peux vers l'appartement de Sakura. Et m'écroule devant la porte. Qui s'ouvre doucement, une tête rose en sortant.

- Oh mon dieu Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passer ?

- Il ne c'est rien passé Sakura!

- Hein ? Où est Naruto, Sasuke ! Où est Naruto?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'inquiétude mais je mime de ne pas m'inquieter.

- Je m'en fou de Naruto!

_L'horloge tourne, les minutes sont des rides_  
_Et moi je rêve, je rêve d'arrêter le temps_

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOh_

_Dam Dam Deo OhOhOhOh!_

* * *

Croyez moi une petite review ça fait du mal à personne, même si elle est très négative! Merci Beaucoup.

Aiko

**À suivre**

**Dans le prochain épisode:** La vengeance d'un Uzumaki!


	5. La vengeance d'un Uzumaki

**Pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureux?**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. (Même si j'aurais bien voulu Sasuke à moi toute seule...)

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru

**Rating: K+ (**Pour le moment)

**Résumé:**_" Ce n'est pas Konoha, pas cette ville que j'aimais moi aussi, pas sans toi. Sans toi je ne vis pas, sans toi je ne fais que survivre."_

* * *

**La vengeance d'un Uzumaki !**

**Pov Naruto :**

Le lendemain, vers 10heures.

Assis à mon bureau, j'avise la paperasse, et ai vaguement l'impression qu'elle grandit de plus en plus. C'est surtout, que je n'ai plus envie de m'y intéresser, je n'ai plus envie de rien. Commençons par les raisons qui m'ont poussé à ce genre de pensées, hier soir, je t'ai attendu tu sais, je suis arrivé beaucoup trop tôt, je me suis préparé du mieux que je le pouvais, j'ai même cuisiné ! Mais tu n'as rien vu, puisque tu n'es pas rentré. Et je ne comprends pas ce geste.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais compris, si ce n'était pas toi, si ce n'était pas moi avec toi, si tu n'avais pas dit ces mots, et si ce n'était pas notre histoire.

Sauf, que toutes ces choses ce sont ce qu'elles sont.

_- Écoutes, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai envie de rester avec toi, j'ai envie de te dire tellement de choses... J'ai envie d'être pour toujours à tes coter, j'ai envie de me réveiller chaque nuit dans tes bras, j'ai envie de vivre ma vie à tes côtés._

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

_Mais regarde les choses en face... Je ne suis pas comme ça, je m'en sens incapable. Je perds tous moyens en ta présence, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé, ou été aimé, je n'ai jamais su ce que signifiaient réellement ces sentiments. Je ne pourrais pas vivre une relation comme celle là. C'est pour ça... Que j'ai décidé d'aller habiter chez Sakura._

Tu es comme ça hein ? Tu ne seras jamais différent, mais j'ai assez attendu, je suis de nature impatient, avec toi j'ai attendu plus de 7 ans, je ne veux plus attendre.

Hinata entre par la porte du bureau, s'approche de moi, puis m'enlace fermement.

- « Naruto, tu m'as manqué... »

Je ne réponds pas.

- « Je t'aiiiime ! »

Elle colle sa poitrine contre mon épaule, et là, un « tilt » apparaît dans mon esprit. Si tu n'aimes pas la manière douce. On va y aller à la manière forte.

- « Hinata !

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Apelle moi Sasuke Uchiwa. Tout de suite. »

Après un temps d'hésitation elle disparaît.

Quelques minutes après, tu apparais devant moi accompagné de la furie violette, qui se jette sur moi et réclame quelque chose en échange. Moi, de mon côté, j'essaye de décrypter ton regard n'accordant aucune importance à la jeune femme à côté de moi. Je peux y voir plusieurs sentiments. De la surprise, de l'inquiétude, de la... pitié... -Je déteste voir ce sentiment dans tes yeux-, de la jalousie, et puis... quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui te fais tourner la tête vers le mur et rougir légèrement quand je te regarde.

-« Hinata, tu peux disposer.

- Mais Naruto mon amour ! »

Ton sourcil se lève lorsque tu entends le dernier mot de la phrase et tu croises les bras de –j'ose espérer secrètement- jalousie.

- « Exécution. »

De nouveau, elle disparaît dans son nuage de fumé. Plus je m'approche de toi, plus mes mains tremblent, heureusement tu ne l'as pas remarqué, trop occupé à regarder le mur intensément comme si celui-ci était ta dernière bouée de sauvetage. Je sais très bien que si je n'étais pas l'hokage tu serais déjà parti, et j'enrage pour ça. Je m'arrête au bout d'un moment de plus en plus sceptique tes traits sont déformés par l'angoisse, et j'apprécie moyen.

J'avance ma main, puis la rabaisse lorsque tu recules légèrement, d'à peine quelques centimètres, mais ils ont suffit pour me calmer. Tu finis par tourner ton regard sanglant sur moi.

-« Tu veux quoi Naruto ?

- Toi. »

Et merde !

- « On en a déjà parlé ! » Tu répliques entre tes dents. Visiblement, tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.

- « Non Sasuke. « Tu » as parlé hier, et tu le sais très bien. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais juste accepter ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ok ? Tu me dis tout ça et après... Tu veux qu'on en reste là ? Est-ce-que tu le pensais réellement au moins ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas une putain de chance ! »

Je viens cogner mon poing contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, à quelque centimètre de ton visage désormais surpris par mon énervement. Tu essayes de bouger, en moins d'une seconde mes mains attachent fermement les tiennes.

- « Lâches m... » Tu essayes de parler mais je ne t'en laisse même pas le temps. Tu vas connaitre la vengeance d'un Uzumaki.

- « Tu es... Tout pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été. Je n'ai toujours eu d'yeux que pour toi.» Mes doigts s'entrelacent en douceur avec les tiens, et ma tête se pose sur ton torse. J'entends ton rythme cardiaque apaisant, s'accélérer lorsque je continue mon monologue.

« Au départ, je n'avais pas compris, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne rêvais que de toi, pourquoi ma dépendance était si grande que ne pas me disputer avec toi une journée m'était impossible, pourquoi j'aimais autant te regarder dormir toute une nuit en pleine mission, pourquoi j'avais cette envie de t'embrasser quand tu me souriais ...

Avec toi, je me sens vraiment moi, je peux sourire pour de vrai, je peux dire ce que je pense, tu es la personne qui me connais le mieux, même si je ne connais pas grand-chose de toi, je comprends tes expressions, que tu essayes de cacher, je sais quand tu es en colère, quand tu es triste, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu heureux...

Je veux voir cette partie-là de toi. Je veux te rendre heureux, comme tu m'as toi aussi, rendu heureux hier soir en m'avouant ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. D'une certaine manière, c'est grâce à toi si j'en suis là, si j'ai autant lutté pour survivre, c'était pour un jour te confier ce que je ressentais pour toi... »

Ma voix se brise dans ma gorge. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant parlé vite de toute ma vie. Des larmes coulent de nouveau le long de mes joues, pour la deuxième fois en à peine quelques heures. Je relève la tête et croise ton regard troublé.

«Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'aimer comme tu m'as demandé hier, parce que c'est déjà le cas Sasuke. »

J'approche doucement mes lèvres des tiennes, sans trop pousser, attendant ton accord, quelques secondes après t'être remis du choc de ma déclaration tu regardes mon geste se faire mais ne me repousses pas. Tu avances toi aussi tes lèvres timidement et m'embrasse d'un baiser chaste qui nous fit frissonner en même temps d'un frisson d'envie non contenue. Nous restons ainsi un moment, sans bouger, sans pour autant être déçus, ou gênés par la situation.

Nos yeux sont déjà fermés depuis un moment quand tu finis par bouger, tu soupires, éloignes tes lèvres, enlevant la chaleur qu'elles m'apportaient, plus grande que je ne l'aurais imaginé, puis réitère le mouvement en appuyant plus fortement en demandant davantage, tes doigts se resserrant plus fortement sur les miens me les caressant. J'en pleurerais presque.

J'appuie moi aussi plus fortement, mordillant ta si délicieuse lèvre, le cœur en ébullition. Tu lâches une de mes mains pour venir chercher ma tête et l'approcher contre tes lèvres, et en même temps mon corps qui se colle au tiens avec toujours cette envie non dissimulée. Je veux plus, beaucoup plus. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour autant, alors je me contente de quémander l'entrée de ta bouche pour venir découvrir ta langue, découvrant par la même occasion de nouvelles sensations, qui semblent couler en moi, dans mes veines, dans ma peau, dans mon corps, sur mon visage, dans mes lèvres, dans chaque baiser que nous échangeons, à chaque fois différents, à chaque fois plus intenses. Nos corps durant nos échanges se sont approchés plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, ma jambe droit étant désormais entre les tiennes, et mes deux mains sur tes joues blanches et douces. Ta main elle, est toujours sur ma nuque, et l'autre sur mon torse hésitant à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Difficilement je sors de ma transe, voyant très clairement que tu voudrais aller plus loin, mais que c'était beaucoup trop tôt, je me détache de ton corps qui pourtant appelle très clairement au viol et repose mon front contre le tien haletant.

Après quelques minutes de pur bonheur, nos yeux se regardant intensément, je finis par élever la voix.

- « Sasuke... Tu veux bien revenir chez moi ? Ça me plait pas de te laisser dans l'appartement de cette folle... »

Un microscopique-tellement-petit-que-j'ai-du-mal-à-savoir-si-c'est-réellement-un-sourire-ou-non sourire apparaît sur ton visage, tu approches doucement tes lèvres de mes oreilles et me murmures tranquillement.

- « Tu es jaloux de Sakura ? »

Je grogne et détourne la tête à l'opposé de tes lèvres kami-sama si tentantes. Je déteste la façon avec laquelle tu prononces son prénom.

- « C'est possible. » Je rétorque amèrement.

Tu mordilles doucement mon lobe, et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter parce que je te promets que je ne vais plus être le petit et gentil Naruto que tu connais mais bon dieu comment j'aime ce Sasuke là, puis embrasse ma clavicule, suivit de près par le chemin venant à ma bouche, et finissant sur mes lèvres, tu t'arrêtes à quelques millimètres d'elles et relève la tête. Je me pince pour ne pas me jeter sur elles.

- « Si tels sont vos ordres, Naruto-Sama »

Je gémis à l'entente du dernier mot et me jette sur tes lèvres, tu as l'air très fier de toi, méchant Uchiwa ! Quelques minutes après, de nouveau je relève difficilement la tête et te regarde de l'air le plus sérieux que je peux avoir l'air d'être.

- « Je t'aime Sasuke... »

Tu arrêtes quelques secondes de bouger, mon cœur bat si vite que je sens qu'il pourrait exploser si je n'essayais pas de me maitriser, puis finalement, tu sers ma taille contre toi et me murmure de nouveau.

- « Je t'aime Naruto... »

Je soupire de soulagement.

- « Depuis le temps que je l'attendais cette phrase... »

Je ressers mes bras autour de ton coup et respire doucement ton odeur, je ne saurais exactement la décrire, elle est fraiche, tu sens l'odeur d'une fleur, et je sais dès maintenant, que je ne pourrais jamais sentir autre part que sur toi une odeur aussi délicieuse, je sais dès maintenant, que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir chez quelqu'un d'autre la même sensation lorsque ses bras m'entourent avec douceur.

Dans tes bras, je me sens chez moi.

* * *

**Bon bon bon, après cette soudaine envie d'écrire et de faire ce chapitre, j'hésite, dois-je continuer la fanfiction ou m'arrêter là? Ou faire un lemon? Ou l'améliorer?**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez mon désarroi et que vous me laisserez une review, là, je nage!**

**Aiko à votre service!**


End file.
